Bessam Muhammed Saleh Al Dubaikey
| place_of_birth = Qasim, Saudi Arabia | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest = | arresting_authority = | date_of_release = | place_of_release = | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 340 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated to Saudi custory on 2006-12-13 | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript = | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Bessam Muhammed Saleh Al Dubaikey is a citizen of Saudi Arabia, who was held in extrajudicial detention at the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. Al Dubaikey's Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 340. American intelligence analysts estimate that Al Dubaikey was born in 1978, in Qasim, Saudi Arabia. He arrived in Guantanamo on June 8, 2002, and was repatriated to Saudi Arabia on December 13, 2006. mirror Identity While answering the factors favoring continued detention during his first annual Administrative Review Board heaing in 2005 he informmed his Board his name wasn't really Bessam Muhammaed Saleh Al Dubaikey. He said that Bessam Muhammad was a friend of his, with a more influential family. mirror He said he thought that if he pretended to be his friend it would preserve him from some of the harsher treatment. He also acknowledged falling off a horse, and suffering a head injury. He said, for a time, he suffered from multiple personality disorder. He said blows to his head can bring strange behavior, or relapses. His 2005 Board did not ask his real name. But the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his second annual review board identified him as "Abdullah Ali Salih al Debakha al Siari". Combatant Status Review Tribunal Initially the United States government asserted that it could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to prisoners in the War on Terrorism. This policy was challenged in court by advocates of the prisoners where it was argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were only empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the government's definition of an enemy combatant. Al Dubaikey chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Bessam Muhammed Saleh Al Dubaikey's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 22-30 Witness request Al Dubaikay requested the testimony of detainee 243, Abdullah Ali Al Utaybi, but he did not choose to appear. Allegations The allegations Al Dubaikey faced during his Tribunal were: First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Bessam Muhammed Saleh Al Dubaikey's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 21 October 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer used to suffer from multiple personalities and that is why he has provided so many different names. :h. The detainee denied having any knowledge of the attacks in the United States prior to their execution on 11 September 2001. He also denied knowledge of any rumors or plans of future attacks on the United States or United States interests. }} Transcript Al Dubaikey chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. Second annual Administrative Review Board A three page Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdullah Ali Salih al Debakha al Siari's second annual Administrative Review Board, on June 28, 2006. He faced 13 "primary factors favoring continued detention" and 5 "primary factors favoring transfer or release". Repatriation According to The Saudi Repatriates Report Al Dubaikey has been repatriated. References Category:Living people Category:1978 births Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Saudi Arabian people